Be somebody soft
by SatsukiPika
Summary: "Nous voulons tous être quelqu'un, nous avons juste besoin d'un avant-goût de ce que nous sommes" STEREK évidement. Il existe une version M
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartiens, ni Teen Wolf ni les paroles de la chanson " _Be somebody" de Thousand foot krutch_ et encore moins la traduction de la dîtes chanson.

 **Rating** : K+ pour une relation entre homme, STEREK quoi.

 **Parution** : Aucune idée, mais relativement rapide, je pense, et ce ne sera pas une fic très longue normalement.

Ceci est à l'origine une réécriture complète de ma fic "en quelques jours tu as changé ma vie" mais bien que le début soit similaire (très vaguement tout de même) tout le reste sera complétement différent ... Du coup ça en fait une fic à part je suppose ...

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _ **I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**_ _  
_ _Je suis juste un garçon à l'intérieur de l'homme, pas celui que tu penses que je suis_

J'ouvris les yeux et constatais que l'une de mes mains était tendue vers le plafond de ma chambre faiblement éclairée par la demi-lune, elle-même abritait par le ciel. Un rire amer filtra d'entre mes lèvres alors que je me concentrais sur mon pouls effréné. Encore un mauvais rêve. Calmant mon rire, je ramenais à moi cette main rebelle qui cherchait refuge et secoure, comme si une entité, Dieu disons les choses clairement, pouvait bien nous protéger.

Pour nous protéger il faudrait ne jamais nous faire naître.

Je me tournais sur le côté et portais un regard vide sur la lune. Elle était belle, apaisante et pourtant elle avait contribué à ma chute, à notre chute. Je l'aimais tout autant que je pouvais la haïr. Contradiction. Voilà de quoi était à présent faite ma vie, de contradictions, de peurs et de larmes.

J'ai 25 ans et pourtant je suis aussi évolué qu'un ado à la recherche de lui-même, à la différence qu'un ado n'est en général pas seul dans cette quête. Famille, amis. Moi je n'avais plus rien de tout cela. Tout était partie en poussière, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Je suis seul, un homme perdu, un loup solitaire, un alpha sans meute.

J'ai beau me lever chaque jour, me nourrir, me laver, allez au travail tout cela n'est que du paraître. Derrière les sourires, l'attitude « Bad Boy », tout n'est que cicatrices, me consumant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde passant.

Personne ne sait, personne ne voit. Je ne les blâme pas d'être aveugle, chacun a déjà sa vie à mener, pourquoi s'encombrer de celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?

 _ **Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times**_ _  
_ _Essayant de retracer mes pas revenu ici tant de fois_

Et chaque soir depuis mon retour dans cette petite ville, je passais à la demeure familiale noirci par la suie. Je m'essayais au beau milieu de ce qui était auparavant le salon et je montais ensuite dans la chambre parentale, puis celles de mes sœurs et enfin je visitais mon ancienne chambre. 4 ans, et pourtant la maison semblait toujours regorger de rires et de cris.

Et chaque soir je sentais les larmes naître au coin de mes yeux, et comme chaque soir je ne pleurais pas malgré l'envie, malgré ma peine, malgré ma solitude, malgré tout, je ne pleurai pas et je ne pleurerai pas, pas encore.

Dans mon esprit, je méritais autant que je subissais toute cette histoire.

C'est moi et moi seul qui avait dévoilé être un loup garou, et pire encore, c'est moi qui lui avait montré tous nos petits secrets, gardés et protégés depuis des générations. J'avais eu confiance en Kate Argent. Elle était si … éblouissante, si légère un fin sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Lèvres pulpeuses, corps de rêve. Elle attirait tous les regards. Le miens n'y avait pas réchappé.

Et elle m'avait choisi, moi Derek Hale.

A l'époque on ne cessait de me répéter que tout cela n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'étais que la victime. Mais j'étais consentant. Une victime consentante, cela existait-il réellement ? J'ai participé à la mort de tous mes proches, sans en avoir conscience, mais j'y avais tout de même participé …

Alors ai-je seulement le droit de pleurer ? De lâcher prise ? Suis-je humain ? Ai-je enfin le droit de construire Derek Hale … Puis-je seulement être quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que « celui qui a tué toute sa famille » ?

Et comme chaque soir, les mêmes questions, les mêmes craintes, les mêmes souhaits revenaient me trouver et m'emporter dans un tourbillon de nouvelles contradictions, de nouvelles peurs, de nouveaux espoirs.

Et comme chaque soir rien ne changeais, tout resté tel quel.

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.**  
 _Nous voulons tous être quelqu'un, nous avons juste besoin d'un avant-goût de ce que nous sommes._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **I remember where it all began so clearly**  
 _Je me souviens où tout à commencer si clairement_

Et comme tous les vendredi soir, je me rendais à mon ancienne demeure, effectuant le même rituel mais plutôt que de partir comme tous les autres jours, je dormais ici. M'imprégnant une fois de plus de ce lieu, laissant l'odeur diffuse mais toujours présente du brasier s'insinuer dans mes narines comme un doux rappel.

Dormir. Voilà un bien grand mot. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement dormis.

Pour certains le sommeil est salvateur, apaisant, faisant enfin taire les démons intérieur. Pour moi, il n'était rien de tout cela. Quand je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve toujours devant mon Paradis : ma famille. Ma famille anéantie, décimée. Et qu'importe qu'elle soit mon paradis, mon souhait le plus ardent, elle est aussi mon petit enfer.

Me baladant sans but dans la maison, mes pas me portèrent vers l'extérieur de celle-ci. L'air frais s'infiltrant par à-coup dans mes cheveux me fit lever les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. Il était beau, lointain et principalement nostalgique, me rappelant les histoires que me racontait ma mère pour m'endormir les soirs. « Les étoiles sont l'éclat des personnes chères parties trop tôt ». C'était beau mais terriblement triste à mon goût. Tant de personnes aimées parties, tant de souhaits jetés aux oubliettes car ils ne pourraient jamais se réaliser suite à cette perte.

Si loin, si inaccessible. Sans m'en rendre compte un de mes mains se leva vers le ciel, cherchant à le happer. A qui manquerais-je si je partais ? Deviendrais-je une étoile à mon tour ? Je secouais la tête avec vigueur. A quoi pensais-je ? Les étoiles ne sont que des étoiles, des corps célestes lointains brillant d'eux même grâce à des réactions chimiques. Rien d'autre que des objets lointain.

Soudain, après avoir récupérer cette main toujours aussi rebelle et mettre diriger vers la maison, un son lointain se porta à mon ouïe fine. Curieux et n'ayant de toute manière rien de bien mieux à faire, je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit.

 **\- Sérieusement Scott t'as aura plus besoin de ton inhalateur, je te dis que tu es un loup garou !**

Un long soupire, clairement agacé répondit au jeune homme. Je me trouvais à présent à quelques mètres des deux jeunes. L'un, le nouveau loup-garou en vue de son odeur, était un jeune homme métis aux yeux pleins de compassion et une allure carré imposante. Le second, à ne pas en douter un humain, avait la peau claire, des yeux brillants d'intelligence et une allure bien moins imposante mais malgré tout agréable à regarder.

 **\- Ecoute Scotty, tu m'as dit toi-même que le hurlement était celui d'un loup et ta morsure super profonde et bien dégelasse a tout simplement disparue et tu gambade maintenant à travers les bois sans problème. Il te faut quoi de plus ?**

 **\- Stiles, tu devrais arrêter un temps les jeux vidéo, ça te ronge les neurones.**

 **\- Hey ! Ne parle pas de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ! Mes neurones se portent à merveille ! Dois-je te rappeler qui collectionne les A ?**

Le métissé soupira longuement et sembla lancer un regard réprobateur au fameux Stiles. Tout en continuant de les observer en silence, mon cerveau se posait mille et une questions. Qui avait mordu se garçon et surtout pourquoi le laisser seul par la suite ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Devais-je m'en occuper ? Non, bien sûr que non, j'étais très bien seul.

Je me détournais des deux garçons pour partir, quand mon pied eu la délicate attention de marcher sur une brindille. Dans la nuit pâle cela sembla longuement résonner et les deux ados posèrent un regard inquiet sur ma personne. Reprenant au plus vite contenance, je croisais les bras dans une attitude défensive semi agressive.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?**

Instantanément le jeune loup commença à paniquer tandis que l'humain semblait me détailler dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait me voir, je le savais mais mon corps se tendit, la désagréable sensation d'être mis à nu l'enrobant lentement.

 **\- Et toi qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu rodes dans les bois d'abords ?**

Cette réplique eu le mérite de me tirer un sourire. Il ne semblait pas effrayer mais il était néanmoins tendu, son corps prêt à bondir en cas de problème.

 **\- C'est une propriété privée ici, partez.**

Aussitôt le jeune humain sembla se détendre puis s'interroger. Puis il se tourna vers son camarade lui intimant de le suivre, ce que l'autre accepta aussitôt bien heureux de partir enfin de la forêt. Je les regardais partir, les questions asseyant mon esprit. Finalement après avoir lâché un long soupire je prenais finalement la parole.

 **\- La pleine lune est dans deux jours.**

Le jeune humain se stoppa, stoppant net son ami. Le jeune brun sembla une nouvelle fois me détailler du regard puis aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il reprit son chemin dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Je restais là un moment, perturbais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela et m'interrogeant sur ce jeune humain.

Et cette nuit à la différence de tant d'autre, je n'étais plus assaillit par mes anciennes peurs, par mes contradictions je me demandais simplement qui était ces deux gamins et plus particulièrement qui était ce Stiles.

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.**  
 _Nous voulons tous être quelqu'un, nous avons juste besoin d'un avant-goût de ce que nous sommes._

* * *

Voila, je sais que c'est court, vraiment court mais je sais pas ... Je trouve que c'est bien comme ça. Je ne me vois pas écrire 4k comme je le fait pour mon crossover.

En tout cas merci aux followers et mise en favoris !

D'ailleurs je sais pas si c'est que moi, mais je ne peux plus voir le nombre de visite que j'ai depuis 3/4 jours et sur toutes mes histoires ... Si quelqu'un à une petite astuce =p


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _ **A strange type of chemistry**_

 _Une étrange sorte de chimie_

Et comme chaque samedi, je me trouvais une fois de plus là. Pas que je ne puisse faire autre chose, je n'avais juste pas envie. Alors, comme tous les jours avant celui-ci, et toutes les semaines avant celle-ci, je me retrouvais assis dans le salon poussiéreux. Il ne restait rien de cette pièce, de ce lieu de vie et pourtant, je me revoyais enfant avec mes sœurs, en train de se battre pour savoir qui aura la télécommande, renverser dans le canapé les pop-corn préparait pas notre mère, celle-ci nous grondant pour notre capacité à tout salir, nos rires …

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux que je n'avais même pas pris conscience d'avoir clos et portais un regard interrogateur sur la porte. Tous sens à l'affut, je n'entendais que des battements de cœur paisibles et sentais une odeur qui me semblait un brin familière. Je me levais alors pour aller ouvrir cette porte, découvrir qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière.

Je restais un instant stupéfait, puis pris le temps de plus amplement détailler le jeune homme se tenant face à moi. Un visage ovale, des yeux marron chocolat brillants d'intelligence, de gentillesse et d'espièglerie. Une bouche légèrement rosée naturellement souriante et aguichante. Il possédait un réel charme.

Cependant je me tandis quand je vis et ressentis son regard perçant sur moi. Ce regard qui m'avait déjà collé des frissons pas plus tard que hier soir. J'avais la désagréable, mais néanmoins agréable, sensation qu'il savait tout, qu'il comprenait tout.

Et le contact visuel fut coupé après un bref mais magnifique sourire de sa part. Il s'invita alors de lui-même dans la maison. Je restais un instant interdit puis fermait fébrilement la porte non sans avoir une fois de plus humé l'air. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

 **\- Tu es un loup garou n'est-ce pas.**

Je le regardais longuement comprenant parfaitement que sa question était de l'ordre rhétorique.

 **\- Cela ne t'effraye pas ?**

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

 **\- Non, pas vraiment.**

J'écoutais son cœur battre. Il disait la vérité. Soucieux, méfiant, curieux, je me posais contre la porte après avoir croisé les bras. Qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas prendre peur, même un peu ? Et si … Lui aussi était un chasseur ? Les gens normaux auraient peur, prendraient leurs jambes a le cou pour s'enfuir au loin ! C'est tout juste si en premier lieu ils auraient soulevé la possibilité même que les garous puissent exister. Et lui, il arrivait comme une fleur, énonçait sans problème aucun, des vérités que personnes ne voudrait entendre.

 **\- Que fais-tu là de toute manière ?**

 **\- Eh bien** , il se gratta le cuir chevelu semblant enfin stressé, **tu disais que demain c'est la pleine lune et … et bien j'aurais aimé avoir quelques tuyaux pour Scott …**

Je haussais un sourcil m'interrogeant de nouveau sur ce bout d'homme.

 **\- Tu veux savoir comment le tuer c'est ça ?**

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais ca va pas bien dans ta tête !? C'est mon meilleur pote, mon frère, je ferai jamais ça ! Je me fiche qu'il soit un loup garou comme de ma première chaussette !**

Il me regardait furibond semblant vraiment déstabilisé par mes paroles. Un long silence s'installa alors entre nous deux. A plusieurs reprises je le vis ouvrir puis refermer la bouche, semblant à chaque fois un peu plus frustré que la précédente, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses mots. Soudain, sans geste avant-coureur, il avança un peu plus vers moi et colla son regard marron au mien.

 **\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as crus, ou penser, mais moi je veux juste aider mon pote et moi par la même occasion, je ne tiens pas à finir en buffet pour nouveau loup garou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

La fin de phrase monta dans les aigus et il ne put retenir une grimace face à ses propos.

 **\- Heureux de constater que tu n'es peut être pas si inconscient que tu sembles l'être.**

Il me fit une mine blessé puis gonfla ses joues dans un signe que je comprenais comme boudeur ou vexé. Au choix. Il soupira.

 **\- J'ai peut-être l'air à côté de mes pompes, bon ok je suis surement à coté de mes pompes les trois quart du temps mais cela ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir et d'agir en conséquence ! J'ai fait pleins de recherche sur les loups garou tu penses bien ! Internet est mon ami !**

Il ricana fière de lui ce qui eut le mérite de me mettre en rogne. Comme si internet pouvait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir ! Je laissais un grondement sourd monter en moi puis m'emparais fermement de sa personne pour le coller sans ménagement contre la porte.

Bon sang que sa faisait du bien.

Je devais le remettre à sa place, effacer se sourire satisfait, cet air suffisant disant clairement « tu vois, finalement, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! ». Un couinement ridicule s'échappa de ses lèvres, me tirant un sourire satisfait, puis il se mit à gesticuler ne faisant qu'élargir mon sourire.

 **\- Cesse donc de gigoter, sinon je t'égorge … avec mes dents.**

M'assurant d'être bien compris, je laissais mes dents s'allonger et lui mordillait légèrement le cou, lui tirant un nouveau couinement ainsi que son immobilité totale. Un point pour le loup garou.

Il me lança alors un regard revêche, à l'image de ses cheveux soi dit en passant, ce qui me fit sourire. Il avait du cran et je me surprenais à apprécier ça chez lui, ça et tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'alors.

Je me laissais alors à le détailler de nouveau, cherchant un défaut quelconque. Et dans une dangereuse inconscience j'humais son odeur à même son cou et celle-ci m'emplie, s'installant dans chacune des parties de mon corps. Cette odeur douce un brin sauvage, affriolante à souhait, annonçant de grandes promesses.

J'humais de nouveau à la source puis plantais mon regard devenue bleu dans le sien. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues avaient doucement rosie le rendant encore plus attractif qu'auparavant.

Toute odeur de peur l'avait déserté, il sentait à présent la curiosité, l'impatience.

Cette constatation finis d'agiter mon loup qui jappait depuis déjà un moment. J'observais alors avec minutie le regard du plus jeune. Le regard marron était à présent ternit par un voile de désir mal contenue en vue de la nouvelle senteur s'ajutant lentement aux autres.

Et dès cet instant, il en était fini de moi. Le loup plus puissant que jamais, pris le contrôle me reléguant au rang de simple observateur.

Et c'est ainsi que mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de Stiles.

10 points pour l'humain.

 **A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me**  
 _Une étrange sorte de chimie, cette façon dont tu deviens une partie de moi_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous vous aura pas déçue !

Encore un grand merci aux followers et mise en favoris.

Les paroles proviennent toujours de la même chanson que je conseils vraiment d'écouter *.* (je l'écoute en boucle depuis une bonne semaine avec _so far gone_ et _fly on the wall_ du même groupe)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **I feel a million miles away**  
 _Je me sens à un millions de miles d'ici_

Et comme chaque dimanche … En fait non. Ce dimanche n'était pas comme chaque dimanche depuis 4 ans. Il était spécial et pas franchement le bienvenu dans mon esprit déjà bien malmené.

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier je soupirais longuement, revivant, ressentant, ressassent, le baisé plus que torride et au combien agréable que j'avais échangé avec Stiles …

 _Et dès cet instant, il en était fini de moi. Le loup plus puissant que jamais, pris le contrôle me reléguant au rang de simple observateur._

 _Et c'est ainsi que mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de Stiles._

 _Le baisé était urgent, impérieux, sauvage. Mais cela ne sembla pas outrager le jeune homme, qui d'une main me décoiffait avec ferveur, tandis que l'autre se baladait lascivement sur mon torse avant de finalement élire domicile sur ma hanche qu'il continua de caresser doucement. Sans cérémonie, je passais avec empressement et envie mes mains sous son tee shirt pour pouvoir enfin découvrir le corps svelte finement ciselé. Je ne fus pas déçu tant le contact était grisant, intense. Je grognais appréciateur, ce qui eut le mérite, au combien délicieux, de me retrouver encore plus contre son torse après qu'il m'ait de lui-même collé sans équivoque contre celui-ci._

 _Finalement, le temps passant, notre condition humaine nous obligea à se séparer pour reprendre nos souffles. J'en profitais alors pour le détailler à nouveau. Découvrant ses rougeurs auparavant discrètes devenir un vrai signale de luxure, ses yeux délicieusement habillaient de lubricité, son souffle court conduisant irrévocablement à ses lèvres gonflaient par le précédent baisé._

 _Il porta alors l'une de ces mains vers ma joue qu'il caressa bientôt dans un geste rassurant, protecteur._

 _ **\- Derek …**_

 _Le loup disparu soudain, tapis au fin fond de mon être non sans un dernier jappement désapprobateur. Je repoussais alors avec violence sa main et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait blessé, désolé et détourna le regard. Comment et pourquoi connaissait-il mon prénom ? Je me détachais vivement de lui le regardant soudain avec révulsion. Il tenta de m'apaiser, de m'appeler de nouveau mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Je l'empoignais par l'un de ses bras et le trainait jusqu'à la porte pour le jeter dehors sans ma moindre douceur. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui il me lança un nouveau regard désolé que j'ignorais superbement._

 _Je n'allais pas retomber deux fois dans le panneau._

Je soupirais de nouveau et frottais nerveusement mes cheveux avant de de nouveau soupirer longuement. A ce rythme, j'allais me transformer en machine à soupires. Je laissais alors un petit rire désespérer franchir mes lèvres, je tentais l'humour maintenant. Ce gamin me ferait tout faire ! Je retenais de justesse un nouveau soupire de franchir mes lèvres puis me levais avec aplomb. Je devais sortir, bouger, prendre l'air.

Quand je me décidais enfin à revenir à la maison de mon enfance, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, dévoilant de plus en plus la lune qui était pleine. J'avais complétement oublié ce détail récurent et, irrémédiablement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Stiles et son ami Scott, qui allait subir la première transformation. Je soupirais de nouveau et me rendait prestement dans la demeure. Je repris ma place sur les marches d'escalier tentant de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que Stiles ou quoi que ce soit le concernant de loin ou de prêt.

Mes pensées se portèrent ainsi sur la pleine lune. Celle-ci ne me rendait plus incontrôlable comme lorsque j'étais jeune. Les nuits de pleines lunes étaient comme toutes les autres à présents, bien que je sois un brin plus irritable que d'accoutumé mais rien de bien dangereux pour les autres.

Je portais cependant un regard à la lune entre les débris de toit. Elle ne me contrôlait plus, mais elle était quand même là, mon sang bouillonnait, mes sens accrus, ma puissance décuplée tout comme ma solitude, chaque jour un peu plus mordante.

Soudain, une odeur bien trop familière, une voix enchantent se firent percevoir.

Dans une inconscience complète, je me levais lentement et me dirigeais tel un automate près de la porte qui j'ouvris permettant ainsi l'entrée fracassante de Stiles et Scott. Je regardais tour à tour les deux jeunes.

 **\- Je vais chercher des chaines je reviens.**

J'hochais simplement la tête, incapable de penser ou d'agir.

Heureusement, les grognements de plus en plus menaçants de Scott me tirèrent de ma léthargie, juste à temps pour remarquer le sourire goguenard de Stiles aussi que les dîtes chaines.

 **I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**  
 _Je me sens à un millions de miles d'ici, malgré tout tu persistes à me connecter sur ton chemin_

* * *

Et voila le troisième chapitre, toujours très court je sais bien, mais c'est la vie, estimez vous heureux que j'ai réussi (très difficilement) à lâcher _prince captif_ que je dévore depuis hier *.* Si vous savez pas quoi lire je vous le conseil fortement ;)

Initialement ce chapitre devait être le dernier mais j'ai décidé d'allonger un peu l'histoire de deux chapitres un d'un seul long chapitre et j'envisageai peut être (vraiment peut être) de faire ensuite l'histoire de PDV de Stiles ... M'enfin si je le fais se sera pas maintenant je pense.


	5. Chapitre 4

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**  
Quand je ne pouvais voir que le sol, tu as fait de ma fenêtre une porte

Après que Stiles soit revenu avec les chaines et son fin sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres, j'attrapais fermement Scott et invitais du regard Stiles à me suivre. Bientôt nous arrivâmes dans la cave plus ou moins sauvé des flammes de la maison. Instinctivement, je me dirigeais vers le fond de celle-ci et une fois arrivé j'indiquais à Stiles d'accrocher les chaines aux attaches prévues à cet effet pendant que je tenais Scott sous contrôle. Celui-ci commençais déjà à marmonner des choses sans queue ni tête, ses yeux passant de leur couleur habituellement marron à une lueur dorée surnaturel, ses dents s'allongeant, ses griffes m'agrippant avec de plus en plus de vigueur.

Quand les chaines furent enfin installer, j'accrochais avec empressement Scott, plus que conscient que celui pouvait être réellement dangereux aussi bien pour Stiles que pour moi malgré mon statut d'alpha. Une fois ceci fait je tirais Stiles hors de la cave, mais sans grande surprise celui-ci se manifesta. Il avait été calme trop longtemps.

 **\- Attend, on va le laisser là, rien faire d'autre ? J'aurai très bien pu faire ça tout seul !**

Je soupirais puis le tirais avec plus de force hors de la cave, pas besoin de tenter le loup plus que de raison.

 **\- Le fait même que tu penses ça, prouve que tu n'aurais probablement pas survécu à cette nuit. La première transformation est vraiment dévastatrice, le combat entre le loup et l'homme, rien d'autre n'a d'importance même pour le plus saint des hommes.**

Il se renfrogna ce qui me fit largement sourire, satisfait de lui avoir fermé le clapé. Cependant ma satisfaction fit de courte durée.

 **\- Tu te souviens de ta première transformation ?**

Je le regardais longuement, les bras croisé, soudant son âme, cherchant une raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, je ne lisais rien d'autre que de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude.

 **\- Oui je me souviens assez bien, mais pour moi c'était encore différent. Je suis né loup, j'ai été préparé toute ma jeunesse pour ce jour et le loup et moi n'avons toujours fait qu'un. Alors la première transformation n'avait rien d'une lutte de pouvoir, c'était juste la lutte d'un homme ne voulant pas devenir un monstre, bridant le loup rendu fou par la lune.**

Stiles se rembrunis soudain, puis se cacha de ma vue. Un silence pesant s'installa, régulièrement perturbé pour les grognements de plus en plus monstrueux de Scott en bas.

Je me retrouvais donc nez-à-nez avec son dos, des questions se bousculant dans mon esprit et sur le bout de ma langue. Je repassais au crible notre brève discussion, les traits de son visages mais rien, d'après moi, pouvait expliquer ce changement d'humeur soudain.

Ce gamin était une énigme.

Et il ne faisait pas partie des énigmes qu'on prenait plaisir à chercher, non. Lui, il faisait partie des énigmes sans queue ni tête, qui nous hante, nous bouffe l'esprit à tel point qu'on en devient obsédé et que notre esprit n'est plus que régis par celle-ci.

Depuis notre rencontre, je n'avais fait que penser à lui, le jour comme la nuit, oubliant tout le reste, oubliant ma honte, ma peine, mes peurs. Il me lessivait le cerveau et je n'arrivais toujours pas à déterminer si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je retrouve ma vie. Elle n'était pas radieuse ni palpitante mais elle était ma vie. Je l'avais battit de mes mains et je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mon chemin était déjà tracé, sans détour ni virage et je n'avais plus qu'à suivre béatement le mouvement. Et Stiles avait débarqué avec un bulldozer créant son mon chemin initial un virage dangereux, au combien tentant, annonçant une vie nouvelle qui saurait probablement me surprendre chaque nouveau jour naissant.

Et alors qu'enfin j'avais décidé de partir, sa voix retentit, douce, hésitante et il se retourna petit à petit vers moi, tout en se mordillant tendrement la lèvre inférieure. J'étais pris au piège.

 **\- Je ne suis pas Kate, je ne te ferais pas souffrir**

Je stoppais ma respiration, surpris, inquiet qu'il connaisse son nom. Me scrutant, il avança vers moi lentement et s'arrêta quand nos corps ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos souffles se mélangeaient et je fermais alors les yeux impatient et furieusement inquiet de la suite.

Le temps sembla s'estomper, nous abandonnant, quand ta main, tiède et douce, se posa tendrement sur ma joue, la caressant du bout des doigts. Un long soupir de contentassions et d'apaisement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'ouvrais alors lentement les yeux pour pouvoir une fois de plus le contempler et me perdre dans son regard marron chocolat à tomber.

Il souriait franchement, relevant ses pommettes et dès cet instant, je sus que jamais je ne pourrais trouver quelque chose d'aussi magnifique que lui. Je continuais de le regarder complétement transcendé, souhaitant à jamais graver cette image de lui dans mon esprit.

De moi-même, j'estompais les quelques centimètres nous séparant encore pour le prendre tendrement dans mes bras. L'étreinte sembla durer toute une vie, toute une vie de lui et moi. Cependant je finissais tout de même par m'écarter pour pouvoir à nouveau le contempler. Nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau puis il ferma les yeux alors qu'une main câline se posa doucement sur sa joue brulante. Il rouvrit les yeux et un sourire divin naquit sur ses lèvres et petit à petit un sourire plus timide naquit sur les miennes.

En cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'exister. Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine tant il battait furieusement sous ma cage thoracique. Et, comme si il avait conscience de l'explosion qui se passait en mon sein, il posa délicatement sa main sur mon cœur.

Plus rien n'existait à part lui et sa présence.

Fiévreusement je comblais le peu d'espace qu'il subsistait entre nous pour poser enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé était tendre, doux, tout comme les lèvres de Stiles. Mais bientôt se baisé léger s'approfondie, laissant nos langues se découvrir entament rapidement un danse de douceur, de besoin et de désir.

Je m'emparais alors avec vigueur de sa nuque, cherchant toujours plus de contacte, toujours plus de chaleur. Cependant je dus bien malgré moi me séparer de ces lèvres tentatrices quand le manque d'air se fit trop important.

Nos regards s'encrèrent alors l'un dans l'autre. Le sien habituellement pétillant et joueur était follement agité, les pupilles dilataient. Un fin sourire continuait d'étirer ses traits si finement dessinés. Il était vraiment magnifique. Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans sa contemplation, tout cela semblait si irréaliste.

###

Encore perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans nom, nous glissâmes contre le mur, nos jambes incapables de nous soutenir plus longtemps. Il se mit à caresser tendrement mes cheveux, un sourire adorable collé aux lèvres. J'étais définitivement bien là, dans ses bras et mon loup semblait tout aussi contenté. Il était sage, terriblement sage et je réalisais que pas une seul fois il avait cherché à prendre le contrôle. Et c'est là que je le vis.

Un filin couleur or, brillant, partant de mon cœur et s'ancrant dans celui de Stiles.

Se tenait devant moi, mon compagnon, mon ancre. Le seul capable d'apaiser et de contrôler la bête.

Je sentais petit à petit un sourire stupide se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Pourquoi ce sourire ?**

 **\- Rien Stiles, rien.**

 **\- Comment connais tu mon prénom ?,** demanda-t-il curieux

 **\- Je l'ai entendu dans les bois, la nuit de notre rencontre, par contre toi comment connaissais tu le mien ?**

Il rit doucement puis détourna le regard.

 **\- Je suis le fils du Shérif et j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de farfouiller dans ces affaires** , il se racla légèrement la gorge **, et disons que ton histoire m'avais particulièrement touché. Enfin comment dire … J'ai perdu ma mère il y a déjà quelques années alors quand j'ai vu ce qu'il t'était arrivé, perdre toute ta famille de la main d'une fille avec qui tu sortais, cela ma broyé le cœur. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu vis mais …, i** l se mit à rougir **, enfin je m'étais dit que si un jour je rencontrais ce fameux Derreck Hale je ferais tout pour lui montrer que la vie n'est pas si horrible que ça, enfin du moins pas tout le temps**

En simple réponse, je le serais un peu plus dans mes bras tout en embrassant sa chevelure brune. Il était adorable et il était mien.

Soudain un grondement puissant retentit nous faisant sursauter comme un seul homme. Scott. J'avais complétement oublié la présence de son ami et au vue du regard désespérer de Stiles, lui aussi.

 **When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**  
Quand je ne pouvais voir que le sol, tu as fait de ma fenêtre une porte

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.**  
 _Nous voulons tous être quelqu'un, nous avons juste besoin d'un avant-goût de ce que nous sommes._


End file.
